Mon Meilleur PetitAmi
by Alounet
Summary: Ils sont tous les deux amis depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Mais si leur amitié se transformait enfin en quelque chose d'autre ? Ernie/Justin.


**Titre** : Mon Meilleur Petit-Ami

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Ernie McMillan / Justin Finch-Fletchey

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à RIB et la Fox._

**Notes**_ : En me refaisant les Harry Potter, je me suis rendu compte que ces deux là avait du potentiel. Après tout, ça paraît assez logique au final. Il y a très peu (voir pas du tout) d'histoire sur eux en français, donc j'en propose une. Comme d'habitude c'est un One Shot, histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre de suite pendant trop longtemps. C'est un peu niais. Mais bon... Il en faut du niais aussi ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ernie était assis dans un coin de la salle commune, en train de rédiger un devoir pour le professeur McGonnagall. Il était sur le point de s'arracher ses cheveux blonds lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis vinrent s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Ne t'avait-on pas prévenu que si tu ne faisais pas tes devoirs en temps et en heure, tu te retrouverais dans cette situation ? indiqua Hannah Abbot en s'asseyant.

Le garçon qui l'accompagnait, Justin Finch-Fletchey, se mit à rire gentiment :

-Tu connais Ernie, il est persuadé de toujours avoir raison.

-C'est faux, rétorqua Ernie qui savait qu'il avait tord. Mais au lieu de vous moquez, vous pourriez me donner un coup de main non ?

Les deux amis firent mine de réfléchir, pour jouer avec les nefs d'Ernie, avant d'acquiescer. Tous trois terminèrent le devoir d'Ernie assez rapidement. Une fois fait, Hannah décida de partir se coucher, laissant les deux meilleurs amis seuls dans la salle commune.

-Alors, ou t'étais passé toute la journée ?

Justin posait la question tout en sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami devait être en train de draguer d'autres élèves. Ernie aimait bien séduire et plaire. Depuis que son homosexualité n'était plus un secret dans le château, il collectionnait les aventures de temps à autre, au plus grand désespoir de Justin. Ce dernier s'était mis à éprouver des sentiments différents pour son ami depuis qu'il le voyait aller de bras en bras avec les autres élèves.

-Cormac McLaggen est séduisant. Mais je crois qu'il court après Hermione Granger. Mais bon, je compte bien lui proposer un petit rendez-vous, s'amusa Ernie.

Ce dernier vit au visage de Justin que celui-ci semblait contrarié. Il lui fit alors la réflexion :

-T'as l'air ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ?

Surpris, Ernie répondit tout de même :

-Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Justin, ton éternel meilleur ami. Pas assez bien pour être d'avantage je présume ?

Le brun venait de se lever pour regagner son dortoir mais Ernie se leva et l'empêcha de partir en lui bloquant la route. Le blond demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

-Rien. Oublie, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Justin essaya de passer outre le barrage créé par son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier plus imposant, l'en empêcha. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? répéta Ernie à nouveau.

Justin regarda son meilleur ami quelques instants puis lui demanda, hésitant :

-Pourquoi moi... Je t'intéresse pas ?

Ernie ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Il ne s'était jamais demandé si Justin était le genre de garçon qui lui plaisait parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait la réponse. Justin était tout à fait l'adolescent dont il pouvait tomber amoureux, réellement. Mais c'était aussi son meilleur ami, quelque chose de pas compatible.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? Je pensais que tu craquais pour cette Serdaigle ?

-Non ! C'est toi qui t'ai mis à penser ça, mais... Je craque pour personne moi !

Justin mentait, étant donné qu'il craquait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà pour son meilleur ami. Un béguin qui se développait dangereusement, notamment la nuit dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Ernie ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire dans cette situation. Tout cela lui paraissait invraisemblable. Il lui demanda :

-T'as déjà embrassé un garçon ?

-Non.

-Et une fille ?

-Non.

Ernie hésita avant de poser sa nouvelle question :

-Tu voudrais que moi je t'embrasse ?

Justin ne répondit pas, il se contenta de devenir rouge pivoine. Ernie le trouva soudain très mignon et très attachant, encore plus que d'habitude. Le blond murmura :

-Ferme les yeux.

-Mais... Et si... J'embrassais mal ?

-Ferme les yeux, répéta à nouveau le blond.

Justin obtempéra et obéit à son meilleur ami. Il avait les yeux fermés, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ignorant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. La réponse lui vint lorsque les lèvres sucrées de son meilleur ami vinrent se poser sur les siennes. C'était doux. Chaud. Humide. Et étrangement excitant. Du moins, c'est ce que le pantalon de Justin lui faisait comprendre.

Surpris par ce baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé donner, Ernie le prolongea afin de faire de cet instant quelque chose de plus important, quelque chose de spécial. Il passa le barrage des lèvres du brun pour que sa langue puisse rencontrer celle de son ami.

Le baiser se prolongea plusieurs secondes, en plein milieu de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, déserte. C'est Justin qui y mit fin.

-Ca ne t'a pas plu ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Ernie.

-Si, si. Ca m'a plu. Beaucoup même, s'empressa d'ajouter Justin avant de dire gêné : je manquais d'air...

Ernie éclata de rire et embrassa son ami sur la joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'étreindre plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Pourquoi tu essayes de m'étouffer maintenant ? demanda Justin incrédule.

Ernie s'écarta un petit peu et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Justin. Il le regarda dans les yeux, restant là à le contempler plusieurs secondes. Justin rougissait, Ernie appréciait son attitude. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer cette évidence plus tôt ? Ernie regrettait un peu d'avoir perdu du temps avec d'autres élèves alors que Justin se trouvait sous ses yeux depuis le début.

-Ca veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? demanda inquiet Justin.

-Ca veut dire ça ouais. Pourquoi, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? J'embrasse mal ?

-Non, non, non, s'empressa d'ajouter Justin. Au contraire. C'était parfait. Enfin, je n'ai pas beaucoup de point de comparaisons je sais mais...

Ernie le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau. Un nouveau baiser plus passionné que le précédent. Justin y répondit amoureusement, laissant Ernie le caresser d'avantage dans le dos. Mais le baiser fut interrompu par l'arrivée dans la salle commune d'un autre élève, Zacharias Smith :

-Beurk ! Vous avez pas une chambre tous les deux pour faire ça ?

Ernie et Justin s'écartèrent. Ernie lui riait de cet imprévu tandis que Justin semblait plutôt gêné.

-J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te demander de garder ça pour toi ?

-Tout se paye, répondit Zacharias à Ernie.

Mais Justin intervint à son tour :

-Laisse, je m'en fiche que toute l'école le sache, répondit Justin. Pourquoi je devrais me cacher d'aimer mon meilleur ami ?

-Ca devient trop niais pour moi, répondit Zacharias en disparaissant dans le dortoir des garçons.

Ernie faisait à nouveau face à son meilleur ami-petit-ami. Il lui souriait stupidement :

-Si tu m'aimes, je suis plus que ton meilleur ami alors ?

-Ca dépend, si tu me dis que toi aussi tu m'aimes.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens idiot.

-Avant ce soir, je le savais pas...

-Ca fait six ans qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde. Ca nous aura donc fallu six ans pour qu'on deviennent des "petits-amis".

Ernie embrassa à nouveau son petit-ami et celui-ci lui demanda :

-Ca fait pas un peu bête de dire petit-ami ?

-Une autre suggestion ?

-Pas pour le moment, mais compte sur moi pour y réfléchir.

-Et si tu réfléchissais en m'embrassant ?

Justin n'était plus aussi rouge de gêne que tout à l'heure, il se contenta de répondre favorablement à la demande d'Ernie et il l'embrassa. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'embrassèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dans la salle commune, avant de prolonger leur baiser dans leur dortoir.

Les deux amis s'étaient installé dans le lit d'Ernie et, en tout bien tout honneur, ils s'étaient endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
